


The Best Kind of Firework

by IWouldNameMyPetsAfterYou



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, for people who want both of them because they are perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWouldNameMyPetsAfterYou/pseuds/IWouldNameMyPetsAfterYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl goes to Central Park on the Fourth of July and ends up running into the Ghostbusters. A series of events leads her to start getting along really well with Erin, but Erin already has a girlfriend, Holtzmann to be precise. Fireworks and shenanigans ensue. Kissing and Holtzbert plus OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Firework

It was the Fourth of July, and I was originally just going to stay home. Let’s face it, I didn’t really belong at a celebration for the United States - I wasn’t even a citizen. But I was drawn out by the fact that there were going to be pretty fireworks. I knew it would be a good excuse for people-watching, too. I’ve always liked watching people from a distance, just because they’re actually quite interesting. 

So there I was, sitting at the corner of Central Park and waiting for the sun to sink below the horizon, when I spotted a man and four women, all of them fairly young. One of the women kept lighting sparklers and small fireworks, cackling loudly and cheering as they went off one by one. Her blonde hair was pinned around her head and small wisps flew out at odd angles. The other three women were standing around her, shaking their heads and looking concerned. The man was an absolute beefcake - not that I was interested - and he seemed to be quite confused by the goings-on. He kept circling the women, muttering to himself and cocking his head from side to side. All of a sudden, one of the women (she had straight reddish-brown hair and was wearing a Columbia University sweatshirt), leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear. He glanced up for a moment and our eyes met. He looked back at the crazy firework-woman once and then traipsed over, settling himself down beside me with a thump.

“Wassup?” he said, smiling a bit. I felt very self-conscious all of a sudden. 

“Umm… hi,” I said, not really sure what he was getting at. He reached up and rubbed his eye (through his glasses) and nodded his chin towards the woman. Her eyes flicked over to where we were sitting for a brief moment and then returned their attention to the firework woman, who was busy arranging a tower of sparklers to light all at once just “for the heck of it,” I heard, despite the distance at which we sat.

“So do you like this holiday?” He had a thick Australian accent, which at once surprised and amused me, because I’m Australian, too. I’ve lived in the US my whole life, not counting every school break we’ve had, when I go back for the Australian winter. I laughed.

“Well it’s fine, though I haven’t actually been in the states for Fourth of July in ages. Plus… you’ll understand… I’m not really into some people from here acting like they’re better than everyone else. Just kind of irritating. Anyway… I’m from Melbourne; what about you?”

The man looked like he was thinking hard, but he must not have been because he turned his head to look at me and said “I was kinda asking cause I dunno what this holiday is. I figured maybe it was a black magic kinda thing, you know? I mean, look at that.” He pointed at the firework woman, who had her hands up above her head in triumph, grinning at a poor tree with its branched half singed-off. The other three women were busying themselves with water buckets they had conveniently brought with them, but the Columbia-sweatshirt one kept turning her head to look at us. I wondered why.

A strained silence settled between us for a few minutes. Suddenly, the Columbia-sweatshirt woman (who was really very sweet-looking and pretty, I decided) looked pointedly at the man and dug her heel into the ground a bit. She cocked her head towards me for a second, hoping I wouldn’t see, but of course I had. She mouthed something at him, but I couldn’t quite make out what it was.

“I like hotdogs.” The man turned back to me.

“Huh?”

“Hotdogs are good on this holiday. Erin taught me that.”

“That’s… great. I don’t actually eat those so I wouldn’t know.”

“Oh, are you fruitarian or whatever? Wait, no it’s vealtarian.” He opened his mouth and wrinkled his eyebrows. I didn’t know what to say.

“I… well. I’m vegetarian, if that’s what you mean. I try to be vegan, actually.”

“Beegan. So you eat bees, then?” He looked at me in earnest, then brought his palm up to his forehead in frustration. “Owww!”

“Are you… okay there?”

“I almost forgot. Look, there’s Erin. Hey, Erin!” he shouted. The Columbia-sweatshirt woman turned, raising her eyebrows and looking annoyed. Her lips pursed together and she crossed her arms in front of her body. She crooked her finger and motioned for the man to go join her. He sprang to his feet and held up two fingers.

“One minute, okay gov?”

At this point I was thoroughly confused, so much so that I couldn’t do anything but nod. He ran over to the group of women, saying loud enough for me to overhear, “what’s up, boss?”

The Columbia-sweatshirt woman - Erin, I presumed - started furiously whispering at him. I heard a few choice words, which only half-helped me piece together what was going on.

“Kevin! I … talk to her… not draw attention to yourself… the one time I ask… you barely mentioned …”

As they argued, I took the edge of the blanket I was sitting on in my fingers, counting the tiny polka dots to distract myself. I didn’t like being the center of attention, or starting fights, or… any of it, really. It was getting darker, and I could hear the shouts of the firework woman over the arguing. It was difficult to tune out, which was why I was relieved when Erin walked over to me, showing me a slightly-pained smile, no teeth. She bit her lip for a moment when she reached me.

“Hi,” she said, seemingly a bit annoyed. “Can I… sit here… maybe?” She paused between each couple of words, as though feeling them out. She wasn’t smiling anymore. She looked concentrated, and a little concerned.

I glanced up at her. She really was cute. I couldn’t help but giggle a bit, glad not to be alone anymore. “Yes.”

She plopped herself down on the blanket. “That was pretty embarrassing,” she said, avoiding eye contact with me. Her face was flushed and she pursed her lips tightly again.

“Haha, I think your friends are funny. The guy was really bad at flirting though.”

Erin emitted a forced-sounding laugh. “He wasn’t supposed to be. He couldn’t even do me one favor -

“Huh?”

She immediately stopped. “I mean… Not that talking to you was a favor… I... I just…” She breathed in deeply and sighed. “Okay, I sent him over here because I thought you were cute, okay? I just wanted him to see if the rainbow pin was for real, or if you’re an ally or what, because I am tired of trying to figure people out and he was finally getting a hang of his people skills - well, I thought he was - and anyway, all of them - “ she gestured at the other women, who were now struggling to put a tarp over the grass to put out a new bout of flames “-were busy. Look I really should just go because -”

“Look, can we start over?” She was really very adorable when she blathered on like that. “Your friends. Tell me about them. They seem funny. Weird funny. Good funny.”

Her mouth dropped open a bit. She closed it and swallowed, her throat moving under the collar of her sweatshirt. She actually smiled then, and her face glowed a much more natural, healthy color. “I work with them,” she said, seeming a bit more at ease. “We’re… we’re the Ghostbusters. You know, like those four women who research and hunt ghosts. I guess we do seem a bit crazy, huh?”

“Wow! You’re a Ghostbuster? I didn’t even recognize you. I mean you’re just… really pretty…” I trailed off once I realized what I’d said. 

She smiled and said, “I have some questions.” I put my head in my hand and balanced it on my knee. 

“Go ahead.”

“So are you… are you seeing anyone right now? Just, for business purposes?” She glanced over at her friends and the firework woman made eye contact. She made a very obvious winking gesture, as if trying to help Erin figure out what to do. Erin looked back at me, smiling uncomfortably, her cheeks dimpling ever so slightly. She winked once, very subtly. It seemed to me like she had had loads of practice - I couldn’t quite understand why she was reaching out for so much help. After her display of absolute perfection, she looked down at the grass, pulling a few blades up and rolling them between her fingers nervously.

“Sorry. I’m just so bad at this,” she said.

“I don’t think you’re as bad as you think you are.” I reached over, touching her arm gently and noticing the glow of her hair from the many glowsticks and lights surrounding us in the park. It was becoming much more crowded, and I noticed the other Ghostbusters setting up their blanket as the sky darkened. They all looked over and waved at us enthusiastically, giving Erin several (very noticeable) thumbs-up. She looked back at me and finally laughed.

“I am single, by the way,” I said, returning to her question. “And I think you’re pretty cute, too.” There was a short pause. “So, are you going to ask for my number, then?”

She opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, there was a flash of bright red light that sparked and spread out over the sky, crackling a bit before a loud boom sounded and shook the ground under our feet. A tiny shriek came from Erin’s throat and she buried her head in my shoulder, clinging to my arm fiercely. A moment later, she unwrapped her hands, almost as quickly as she had placed them there.

“I’m sorry! I’m just kind of jumpy when it comes to fireworks. Since I work with ghosts and all… Lots of lights that look like ghosts just scare me. I’ll go now. Sorry to bother you.” Erin got up and started to leave, several small children crying out in annoyance as she blocked their view of the fireworks display.

“No, don’t go! I don’t mind, honest! I totally understand. You’re just triggered a bit, that’s all. Come here, I’ll help you.” I held out my hand, and she reluctantly took it and sat down again. “Let’s play a game,” I said, suddenly very aware that her hand was in mine. I shifted to face her. “First, let’s try and guess what elements each color is made of. You’re a scientist, right?”

Erin’s face lit up with joy and she focused her attention towards the sky just as a burst of white and golden swirls cascaded down across the sky. “Well, the base of the firework is usually magnesium or titanium,” she began, and I found myself listening intently and grinning so hard my cheeks hurt. “And the gold is usually incandescence of carbon, which can sometimes be made of charcoal because…”

Her voice became background noise as I listened to her scientific brain meander on through each color. When she was finished describing the chemistry and exact components of each color, the finale of the fireworks show was beginning and a huge display of luminescent shapes was lighting up the sky. I leaned forward, trying to be heard over the noise of the show.

“What’s your favorite one?” I said loudly into her ear, pointing up at the impressive spectacle.

“That one,” she said, gesturing towards a particularly pretty purple and silver burst. Her other hand was still wrapped around mine, and I sincerely hoped she would return the question. Finally, just as the last huge burst of light shattered the sky, she asked “what’s your favorite firework?” That was just what I’d been waiting for.

I nervously leaned in and kissed her. She immediately responded, leaning into my shoulder as her free hand wound its way around my back. I couldn’t believe how much the kiss actually felt like fireworks. I gasped a bit, surprised at how enthusiastically she returned my gesture. I placed my other hand on the back of her neck, folding my fingers into her hair. Erin’s lips were soft and I could feel her grin against my lips as she started to pull away. 

The kiss broke just as the last lingering lights faded into the sky and the sharp blasts and crackles became a distant memory. The noise of the crowd began to bubble up as families and couples started to pack up their blankets and picnics. Erin leaned back.

“Well, I can certainly say we achieved the desired chemistry on that firework.” Erin cringed. “That was pretty bad.”

“It was cute,” I said. “So. You’re going to give me your number, right? Because -”

“Hey! Erin! Babe!” the firework woman shouted from several yards away. “You ready to go yet? We’ve got a call from some woman who says there’s a ghost of George Washington in her apartment! Let’s go get the car!”

“Hang on a sec!” Erin groaned, exasperated. “So, I had fun tonight.”

“Me too.”

“Would you like to -”

The firework woman appeared on the other side of Erin, tugging at her sleeve. She stopped when she noticed me still there, clasping Erin’s hand. “Oh! So you got along, then! I was starting to think little Erin Gilbert would never find anyone else. She’s just too shy.” The firework woman shook her head, winking smoothly at me. “Well then. We do need to get a move-on, Erin. But hey,” she placed a hand on my arm. “Call me.” My eyes widened a bit. She was very attractive, as well. Not in the same way as Erin was, but she was alluring and I wanted to get to know her better. Which left me flustered, because I couldn’t be in a relationship with both of them, could I? So why were they both flirting with me?

“Holtz!” Erin said. “I didn’t talk to her about that yet!” The woman laughed and disappeared into the thinning crowd. 

“Umm. That…” Erin said uncomfortably. “Is my girlfriend. Jillian Holtzmann. We’re kind of in an open relationship?” She made it sound like a question. “I get if that’s too weird for you. But… umm… we both thought you were really cute and maybe we were hoping you might go out with us?” She said the last sentence all in one breath, shifting her weight from side to side and clenching her teeth a bit.

I surprised myself by leaning in and kissing her gently on the cheek. “Yes,” I said. “That sounds like fun. She’s really interesting and cute, so…”

“She’s great, isn’t she?” Erin smiled gratefully. “So, can I see your phone for a sec?” She suddenly appeared just as awkward as she had when I first met her, and it made me smile as I handed over my cell. As she typed in her number, I studied this Jillian woman, who stood several feet away. I could clearly see her now that the crowd was nearly gone. Her eyes were bright and she tapped her foot, feigning impatience. She had bright yellow goggles perched on her forehead and a blue shirt that had the words “one of the boys” printed on it. I liked this woman, I decided. I couldn’t quite believe I had met two women in one night - it all seemed like a big blur, but also absolutely amazing. As Erin handed my phone back to me, she gave me a Ghostbusters business card and a pen. No sooner had I written down my number than -

“Lezzgo!” Holtzmann shouted in impatience. She swaggered up to me, putting her arm around Erin’s shoulder. “Bye, babe. Great to meet a fellow fireworks junkie.” I looked at her in confusion. “I saw the way you were watching my firework displays. And lemme just say… genius, huh?”

“Yeah, they were really g-” In an instant, her lips were on mine. My eyes opened in surprise, and I let them close again. The kiss was short-lived, but it was perfect - both aggressive and sweet at the same time. I stood in awe as Holtzmann laughed. 

“Was that okay? Just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss.” She winked again, and I felt my insides melt a little bit.

“Yeah,” I squeaked.

“Alrighty, well we gotta go catch some ghosts, so you call us, okay?”

I nodded, suddenly very aware that there were three other Ghostbusters staring at me. “Okay.”

“Bye,” Erin said sweetly. “See you.” Erin and Jillian took off, the other Ghostbusters following suit. I watched as they piled into their vehicle - a giant hearse with ghost decals on either side - and grinned as they drove off.

The bus was barely two stops away from my apartment when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. My heart skipped a beat when I saw I had a text from Erin.

“Tomorrow night? We’ll pick you up. Dinner, and then maybe fireworks if you’re up to it? Your favorite kind ;)

I smiled hugely, leaning back against my seat. This had been, without a doubt, an amazing Fourth of July. And for an Australian, that was certainly saying something.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a firework girl. You know who you are.
> 
> Let me know what you liked! I wanted to try something different this time. Holtzbert with a twist. Hopefully you liked it!


End file.
